The Wizard of GOA
by Mesita
Summary: XD Just like it sounds. Tall pilot munchkins, Aracd as Dorothy and Yoshino's his dog. Includes hick-Teela and conviently rolled characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei nor do I own the Wizard of OZ or anything mentioned in here that could possible have a copyright.

Rates: PG-13, Teela bashing, _Hints of: _Aracd/Yoshino, Yamagi/Clay 

Authoress Note: Ah, thank you so much Alexandria Albatou for subconsciously helping me with a plot for this! XD! This is what you get after doing too many submissions to Clay's Underwear Fasion Modeling Career and talking to too many people online. ^.^;; I think just about **everyone** is OOC. Perhaps not Yu and Una. But everyone else pretty much is. Have fun!

****

::The Wizard of GOA::

Aracd Narocke was your average happy-go-lucky high school student. He went to his classes merely because he had to. He wasn't exactly the top of his classes however, but he fared pretty well. He had short, green hair that spiked up in the front, and eyes that barely ever opened. But, mind you, he could see just fine.

There was truly one thing that could make Aracd happy. Only one thing in the world could possibly make him the happiest man who ever lived. He worshipped it night and day, and it was a rarity that anyone would see him without that one thing.

And it was ice cream.

"Ice cream!" Aracd grinned and dove his spoon into the frozen treat, shoveling it into his mouth. "How I love ice cream! Don't you, Yoshino?"

Aracd looked down at his best friend, Yoshino Sakaragi who was curled up at his feet. Yoshino had long, silver hair which he tied back into a pony tail, allowing some to hang out in front. Yoshino, however, was hit on the head as a baby with a rabid chihuahua and ever since, he had acted like a half-dog. Occasionally, he was able to speak.

He looked up at Aracd momentarily, a bored look wrapping his face. "Sure."

At that moment, Sure la Card decided to pop up, obviously hearing his name. "What?"

This, of course, like all other previous times, the tall boy had done so, was ignored.

Aracd merely shrugged and popped another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Well I love it. I could live off this stuff."

They were sitting in the dormitory of their school, on the comfortable chairs provided. Of course, this was a boarding school for boys and they were forced to wear uniforms. These consisted of loose black slacks and a long sleeved black jacket with an open collar. The shirt underneathe came in different colors to allow the boys more freedom.

At this particular moment however, a couple freshmen burst in through a door holding stacks of paper. Aracd raised an eyebrow, remembering them. Yamagi Kushida and Clay Cliff Fortran.

Yamagi, the shorter one with the violet hair marched straight over to Aracd and stuck a picture in front of his face. Aracd snorted. It was a picture of Clay modeling women's underwear.

"You gonna buy it?" Yamagi questioned.

"Are you _kidding_?" Aracd burst out laughing. "I'm not wasting my money on _that_!"

"I'll buy it." Yoshino sat up and handed Yamagi a bill in exchange for the picture.

Aracd blinked. "Why'd you buy it?"

"Blackmail."

"Oh." Aracd grinned. "Good thinking."

Yamagi's face scrunched up. "**Hey**! No one's blackmailing my Clay!"

Clay, now bringing himself into the conversation, pushed his glasses up. "Very interesting."

By then, Aracd was finished eating all his ice cream, but more boys stormed into the dormitory.

"Yamagi-kun!" Roose Sawamura, a whiny freshman called. "You forgot about me!"

Yamagi rolled his eyes. "I locked you in that closet with the rabid ferret for a reason!"

Roose's eyes widened. "There was a ferret in there?"

Cue 500 ferrets to run into the dormitory. In one door and out the other. Yoshino, seeing so many tiny animals at once, began barking and chasing them down the hallway.

Aracd, Yamagi, Clay, and Roose exchanged confused glances and suddenly, Yoshino comes barking into the room, satisfied. Only, not far behind him comes a voice and suddenly a girl appears in the doorway, clad in a dogcatchers' uniform. It was a rare occasion that a woman ever came into the Boarding school. Even all of the teachers were men.

"Aye gotsa cawl frum sumone complainin' 'bout sum Yopieno dawg." She drawled, which was an odd effect considering she was beautiful. She had long, blue/teal hair and large eyes, but was apparently uneducated.

"Who's Yopieno?" Aracd asked. "And who the hell are you?"

"Teela." she grinned. "Yopeepee. He's a dawgee."

"Oh!" Roose giggled. "You mean Yoshino!"

"Shoyeepo!"

Clay pushed his glasses up slightly frightened. "Ah...in...interesting."

"Tough cookies, Yoshino's mine!" Aracd clung to his friend, who growled at Teela.

"Ah'm gunnaget meh that dawgee!" Teela raised the net she was carrying, but it flew out of her hands suddenly, and crashed to the floor. She peered around, trying to figure out why it flew from her grasp.

Yamagi smirked and blew the smoke away from the pistol he was holding. "My _god_, you have an annoying accent!"

"Well, Ah dun need no net ter git meh that there dawgee!" she pointed to Yoshino, and then lunged at him.

"**Nooo**!!" Aracd dashed in front of Yoshino just as Teela made it there, causing the two to crash.

Teela fell to the floor, landing on her butt. Tears welled in her eyes. She sniffed. Then they poured out like fire hoses. "Fahn! if ya'll wun let meh git that there dawgee, Ah've gotta bomb! Anyone who comes near meh - an this'll go kerboom!"

Of course, everyone strongly intended to stay back. But Roose, kind and oblivious to danger as he was, carelessly waltzed up to Teela, placing an arm on her shoulder. "What's up?"

The entire room grew white and extrememly hot. Aracd shielded his eyes, but it was to no use. His screams mingled with all the others as they were blown off into oblivion.

They hardly felt the pain.

--

When Aracd awoke, he felt a light breeze toss his hair and a few blades of grass tickle his cheek. Grass? No, that must have been Yoshino's hair. Aracd opened his eyes to find a bright blue sky and Yoshino's head was laying on his chest.

He removed Yoshino's head and sat up, blinking. All Aracd could see was grass and flowers. But something in the near distance caught his eye. He sat up, waking Yoshino up in the process and together they walked towards it.

It was the chair that Aracd had been sitting it and underneath it looked like some dead lady. Aracd poked her feet and her white high heeled shoes came off.

"Wierd..." Aracd looked at Yoshino, who shrugged and sniffed about the dead lady. Aracd examined the shoes. They looked oddly like the high heels a Senior named Ernest Cuore owned. A strange little voice suddenly sounded behind them, causing the two to jump.

"Welcome to GOA!" A strangely tall young man with green spiked hair grinned down at Aracd.

"Yoshino... I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Aracd patted the top of Yoshino's head. Yoshino just looked at him dumbly and barked quietly. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Gareas! I'm a Munchkin!" His voice was awfully high and squeaky. He must have been sucking on helium.

"You're too tall to be a munchkin." 

"Oh ho ho!" Another munchkin popped out from behind Gareas. He, too, had probably been sucking on helium for the hish pitched voice trait. "I'm Ernest! And... this is Yu." He pointed toa silent munchkin. Aracd waved lightly. "Oh wow! You found my magic high heels!" He pointed to the shoes in Aracd's hand.

"You wear high heels?" Aracd raised an eyebrow.

"It's the latest fashion for us munchkins. They help us tap dance!" Gareas smiled. "Come on boys! Hit it!" Annoying loud and high pitched music came from somewhere and together the three munchkins began to dance.

"That's cool but... I gotta go." Aracd turned around to see a giant bubble floating to him. He rolled his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to Force when he tried to make me get drunk. I knew there would be nasty side effects. Oh well." She shrugged. "PARTY!"

"No no!" the bubble formed into a beautiful girl. "Do not party! For I am Una. The Good Repairer of the North!" Yoshino was busy sniffing her butt and she whacked him with her wand. "You have killed my evil sister, Tukasa. The Wicked Repairer of the East."

"I... have?" Aracd blinked.

Suddenly, thousands of munchkins popped up and sang and danced to some song. "Ding dong the bitch is dead, Because Aracd blew off her head. Ding dong, the stupid bitch is deeeeead!"

"HUSH!" Una waved her wand around and cookies appeared in the munchkin's hands so they would shut up. "Now... put on those high heels. They will protect you from harm."

"No they won't." Aracd said. "How do you _expect_ me to walk in these things? I'll trip and fall and break my neck!"

"Oh hush up. You will not." Una smiled. "Now-"

"_ARAFART_!" Una was cut off by an annoyingly familiar drawl. Teela came running and attached herself to Aracd. "There yuu ar. Ah followed yuu heer."

Yoshino whined and Aracd tried to pry Teela off. "GET OFF!"

"Ah'm glued to yuu!" Teela grinned.

Una put a hand to her cheek. "Oh my... it appears the only solution to get that glue off of you is in the Wicked Repairer of the West, Wrecka's lair."

"Oh man... don't tell me I have to go **there**." Aracd whined.

"I'm afraid so."

"How do I get there?"

Una giggled. "Why, follow the VICTIM's road!"

Now, Aracd could see a black road that he swore was not there only a moment ago. The munchkins had finished their cookies and were now singing another song. "Follow the VICTIM road. Follow the VICTIM road. Follow follow follow...."

And their mouth's were stuffed with cookies. Una waved. "Farewell and good luck!" And she disappeared in her bubble.

Aracd sighed. "Alright, Yoshino. Let's go."

Teela giggled. "Shoyoyo ish comin' too! Fun fun!"

"Right." Aracd said. "_Fun_..."

TBC

O.O; That turned out odder than I expected...

Yugi Muse: Yeah, yeah, whatever .R&R!


End file.
